Bound to the night, the freedom is mine to give
by Storylady35
Summary: *A PRE-cannon story* Lord Sesshomaru's father has just died, trying to protect the human he loved while the demon responsible for his demise is out there, free. It is the son's duty to destroy him. Meanwhile a human woman hunts the same beast for a different reason. When paths cross with the same target, could these two different beings work together? And what will come from it?


"Rin, run! Don't look back! Just run!"

"But… but what about you?"

"I'll be fine, just run!"

Rin turned away from the burning building, leaving the man behind her. She could hear a single evil, cold and heartless laugh behind her and the sound of death. It consumed another and she knew she would never see him again.

"Rin!"

"Rin hurry! Into the shrine."

"But… it won't accept you."

"We must protect _you_. Above all else you must live Rin."

Rin tried to protest but the villagers grabbed hold of her arms and pushing her into the shrine, closing the door behind. She stood in the safety and looked out the window. The demon walked up to the shrine, looking at her though the windows then at the people.

Rin bolted up right, panting, scared and angry. She looked out at the forest and felt rain on her face. She sighed, grabbed her few belongings and tried to find shelter.

Her back was straining and her eyes were tired. The world just wasn't playing fair this week. She had such a good lead this morning. Now, with rain, it would be washed away. Another dead end.

She sighed and kicked the wall of the shrine she was sheltering in. "Damn it!" She moaned then slumped against the wall, pulling her pack off and looking at her arrows, dagger and sword. It had been so long since she was even close to killing it and taking her revenge.

She was beginning to lose hope.

No.

_Hope_ was the only thing she had left. That beast would pay for what he had done. It had taken her whole family, her friends, her village… everything.

And all because it couldn't get to her.

She was one part of a coin. The other was the demon she now hunted. She sighed and looked at the rain. It was coming hard and fast. Her hope of tracking it was gone.

She sighed and turned to her bag. She was still tired so put her head against it, dagger in her hands. Sleep soon claimed her but the dream returned and replayed itself over and over. It was the only dream she had and it drove her on.

She would not give in until that beast with the golden eyes was dead.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lord Sesshomaru growled up at the sky, almost daring it to continue to rain. But it did. It didn't obey him. As powerful as he was, the weather was one thing out of his control.

He turned away from the path and began to find shelter. His hunt would have to wait. But once the rain stopped he would begin again.

He growled at himself, thinking about that night. He closed a hand into a fist. That _creature_ will pay and pay with its life.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Like all the times before, the rain stopped and dawn came. Rin picked up her bag and weapons and headed away from the shrine. She headed quickly through the forest and to the next village where she brought supplies, prayed at the local temple and asked about the golden eyed demon.

The villagers were able to tell her of a beast but as she listened to more of them, it was clear this wasn't her hunt.

_That monster, it's always one step ahead of me. Too scared to come and fight me._ She walked out of the village, her hand moving to her neck in a comforting motion.

She looked for clues on her own as well as asking people on the road, hoping that such a shocking beast would be remembered. But she knew that if it attacked, no one would be left alive. Rumours of sudden unexpected attacks or travellers found murdered were her best option.

The weeks went on and she found nothing.

"There was a demon here a few days ago." The old man said, stretching his head up and thinking. "I never saw his eyes but he looked… partly human." He shuddered suddenly. "But there was no way he was. I saw him from a way off yet I could still feel the dreadful aura coming from him."

Rin's eyes widened in hope. Could this be him? "Where did you see him?"

"About two miles south of here, in the forest. Follow the stream and you'll find it."

"Thank you sir." She said with a bow then hurried off. A few days was a long time for this beast but it was her first sighting in months. Her hand closed around the hilt of the sword by her side. _This time you won't escape me._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Standing, Sesshomaru looked around the forest. _This scent makes no sense. It stops then resumes else were. How can it do such a thing?_ He took a deep breath and tried to find the scent again.

This time it caught his powerful nose like a hammer. He turned to face it then began to run. _This time you won't escape me._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Drawing her bow, Rin nocked a special arrow. She could feel it. She could feel it in the air. The way the forest was so quiet. Even the birds and animals were scared of him.

_It's here._

Kneeling, she kept still and waited. The beast would smell her. It would pick up her scent long before she would get close to him. So she had to wait for him to come to her. Then she could have the advantage of her battle field.

She kept still, listening. He was fast, silent and deadly. She could never underestimate him but she had been hunting it for over 10 years. There wasn't much it could throw at her she wasn't ready for.

Poison, his sword, his strike… his speed and power… she was ready for it.

Her skills were deadly to any demon she crossed or tried to attack. She was more than enough for any of them. Except for him. He was the only one she feared.

He was the only one she hunted.

She blinked and took a silent breath, calming her heart.

The silence was terrible. Everything was silent. Apart from her own breath, nothing moved in the forest. Her mind was going insane. She had to concentrate but it kept drifting to old songs her mother and father use to sing.

She wanted to keep her eyes on the forest but she kept seeing family and friends.

She was just about to shake herself alert when she heard a noise. To any other it would have been mistaken for the sound of the wind but Rin knew it was footsteps running towards her. It was so fast. Her eyes narrowed and she picked up the shape running towards her.

She stood, pulling back the bow and fired into the trees, not fully seeing the target. The shape fell to the floor and after a second, as the bow fell silent, she pulled out the dagger and ran towards it.

The demon was on the floor, the arrow in his left shoulder. He was still and silent, his eyes closed and his face peaceful.

The spell was working. It was already putting him in a deep sleep. She smiled and thanked the priestess who'd given her the arrows. But then her eyes became cold and her smile vanished. He moved slightly, his hand closing into a fist. Rin held her breath. _He's stronger than I thought, able to fight back against the spell. I will end this now while I have the chance._

She knelt next to him and pulled his head to face her. His eyes were open but they were narrow slits as he tried to see her, fighting the spell upon him. His hand moved to kill but it hardly lifted off the ground.

He could see the blade in her hand, ready to cut out his heart.

But Rin stared at him. This was a dog demon. He did have golden eyes. But it wasn't the demon she was hunting. It wasn't the one she meant to kill.

Lowering the blade, she leant away and sighed, leaving him to fall under the spell.

Barely past the next tree, she stopped and closed her eyes. She couldn't just leave him. He was innocent of the crime, he shouldn't bare the punishment.

With a deep sigh she cursed her kindness and went back to him. The spell had taken full control now and he was asleep. For a demon, he looked so peaceful and almost sweet as he slept. With a second's hesitation, Rin reached out and pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, putting it back in her quiver. The demon showed no signs of waking but he wouldn't, the spell had moved into his blood by now. There was only one way to remove the spell. With another sigh, Rin reached up to her neck and pulled out a necklace from under her clothes.

The chain was made up of two separate ones, twisted together to make one. The pendent that hung at the middle was shaped like a half moon but Rin held it in two hands and bent it until it snapped. A half-moon broke away, leaving just a crescent beneath it. She undid one of the clasps at the back and the moon amulet dropped into her hand. "Bound to the night, the freedom is mine to give." She said, reaching behind the demon's head and connecting the clasps.

As she leant back and stood up, he moved.

_Wow, he is strong, to be waking up so quickly. _She bit her lip. _I better get away from him while I can. _He moved again, his hand lifting to his face. _Fast._

She turned on the spot and ran into the trees as silently as he had approached her. She ran as fast and far as she could, only stopping when her body wouldn't take it anymore. She stopped and sat by a stream, taking a long cooling drink and looking at the reflection. The now crescent necklace stood out to her eyes. "Only one left." She said, holding it. "I need to be careful."

Sitting against a rock, she looked up at the trees. _That demon… a dog demon this far south? What could he be doing here? And that mark on his forehead… a crescent moon? I remember of seeing something like that but I can't remember what it means. _She huffed slightly. _He'll probably never know what I've done. But if he was strong enough to fight that spell for so long… I'd be wise to avoid him. _She sighed and found her way to her feet. _I'll walk 'til sunset, that should be far enough. I really don't want to bump into him again._

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was strange. The pain. The ebbing, draining pain. It wasn't from a wound. It was from something else. Something powerful. He had tried to fight it but it fought back and pushed his mind down.

But it was fading now.

Slowly, his body came back and Sesshomaru opened his eyes.

He sat for a moment, thinking, remembering.

He had been hunting that beast… when an arrow came out of nowhere. That was the last thing he remembered clearly. Then it became bits. A knife held towards him. Someone touching his face. A human's scent. Some strange words about the night. The feeling of something being placed around his neck.

Nothing else.

With a sigh, he stood and looked around but not before he noticed something different about himself.

He put a hand to his neck and pulled away the new item of his clothing. A necklace on a silver chain with a white half-moon. He stared at it then yanked it away from him, trying to break it.

But the chain didn't break. He pulled again but the simple silver remained still. With all his power he pulled it but it didn't even give. He stared, confused and angry at it. How could something so simple be resilient to his power?

He dropped it to his neck and looked around. _That human. She had something to do with it. She must be the one who shot at me._

His eyes narrowed as he picked up her scent. _She will answer me then pay with her life. _He decided then began to follow her.

It didn't take long. She had only just left the forest but Sesshomaru had to admire that for a human, she had gone very far in such a short time. _This human is more than she appears. _

He was silent as he approached, not about to underestimate her again. She was sat by a tree, eating some fruit. His eyes narrowed on her. She looked strange to his eyes.

Her clothes were almost manly in design, dark coloured and with light amour over her chest and arms, her black hair was held back in a very tight bun and her face had a few scars on it. Faint but they were there. Her eyes were sharp and cold but he could see an anger burning in them. She had a sword and bow and arrows but he could also make out several places where she had a concealed weapon.

But as she sat there, a wind blew across her and she smiled, eyes closed in the breeze.

She completely changed in that simple action. She was no longer an underestimated warrior. She was an underestimated female warrior.

He took a deep breath for a reason he didn't understand.

The woman snapped her eyes open, stood and drew her bow towards him. "Show yourself."

He thought about just leaving. But he wanted answers. He stepped forward to her sight. Her eyes widened and she held the bow steady at him. "Ah, you again. Listen, I do not have a problem with you. Leave me alone and I will let you live."

The insolence.

"You fired at me before."

"It was an accident. I mistook you for someone else."

_I mistook her for that beast myself. _He thought over it for a moment as she stood before him. _He's playing me. He wanted me to attack this human. By why?_

The human looked at him and lowered her bow slightly. "Are you going to attack me?"

"You fired at me." He repeated, lifting his head marginally. "But I demand you tell me…" he reached to his neck and held the pendent towards her. "What this is and why can't I remove it? It has your scent all over it."

"It would, I wore it before you. And I would be very careful before you try and remove it. If you do, you will fall back under the spell I put on you."

"You _dared_ put a spell on me?"

"I said it was an accident. I'm hunting another. But if you ever remove that pendent, you will fall into a sleep that is impossible to break. You have already fallen under it, you know you can't fight it. You were helpless to it."

"How dare you?" He hissed, his eyes ebbing with red.

"It was an accident!" She said, lifting the bow to him again. "And you should be grateful. That pendant is more powerful than anything else in the world. It will protect the wearer from any spell or curse. Do you have any idea how valuable that makes it? I was foolish to give it to a demon like you but I couldn't leave you like that." She tightened the bow a little. "It was that or I killed you. Perhaps I should have and kept my gift."

Sesshomaru stared at her. He could kill her in just a second. But the fact his prey had tried to make him kill her… was making him curious. Something about this woman was a threat. He would let her live.

He turned silently and walked into the forest, leaving her alone and confused.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin chuckled once at the demon before her as he knelt sniffing the air, frustration clear on his face. She stepped forward as he looked at her. "Don't bother. He's long gone."

"You again."

"I told you last time; my name is Rin."

The demon looked at her. Her bow was on her shoulder and her knife was sheathed. He knew she knew he saw her as nothing. And she clearly felt safe around him.

After all, this was the third time in two months they had collided. But it stuck him as odd. She was waiting for him. She stepped over and half smiled, cold and emotionless. "Listen, I've been thinking."

"About?"

She began pacing between the trees, arms crossed in thought. "Well, the fact you and I keep on meeting." She looked over at him. "It kinda says to me that we are after the same thing."

"You said you were hunting something."

"Something that looks like you, yes."

"A dog demon?"

Rin nodded once. "Gold eyes. About as tall as you but he wears a blue kimono instead of white. Green star embroidery, not pink flowers. He has two green marks on his cheeks… and he has brown hair, not silver but about as long as yours."

"Akuma."

She stopped pacing and looked up at him quickly. "You know him?" She sounded surprised.

"He is the one I'm hunting."

"I see. Any reason why?"

"My reasons are none of your business. I will find him and kill him."

"How long you been tracking him?"

"About a year now. Since winter."

Rin thought for a while. "Well, since we are after the same thing, why don't we team up?"

The demon seriously looked like he was about to attack her and Rin found her hand drifting to her sword. But he just looked away. "Nonsense."

The woman let out a long sigh. "I see… you could at least tell me your name?"

His eyes went back and he stared. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Well, Sesshomaru…"

"_Lord_ Sesshomaru."

Rin huffed a little. "Very well, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sure we will meet again very soon. Maybe then… you will think over offer." She gave a small almost mocking bow then turned and walked into the forest.

The demon stood for a while then went on his way but for some reason, the idea tied on his mind. But to work with a human? Disgusting nonsense.

_No. _He realised as he walked off. _To work with… Rin._

That was a different matter.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin let out a deep sigh as she looked down at the village. "Ah, that looks like a perfect place to ask some questions about those travellers."

The demon by her side gave a huff.

She turned her eyes to him. "Look, you were the one to find them. I'll go ask around, see if anything else has been happening around here."

He huffed again.

"Look, no one said working together would be easy. But we both want Akuma dead and those travellers were kills by him. You said so yourself."

Again, he huffed.

Rin rolled her eyes. "I'll be back in an hour. Go… do whatever demons do." She didn't wait for the next huff as she headed for the village.

She was quite glad to have some backup in her mission but Sesshomaru was so god dam **STUBBORN**! He always ran off without her. He never said where he was going and he was constantly picking fights with other demons.

_Perhaps an alliance was a bad idea. _She thought as she entered the village. Then she smiled inwardly. This whole village was abuzz with news of a dog demon who'd attacked them just two _days_ before.

She asked around and got more news in one hour than she had in three months. With her time up, she hurried to re-join Sesshomaru on the other side of the settlement. "AHAH! We are in luck! Akuma might be able to hide his scent but witness accounts are much better!" She bumped his arm slightly, walking past. "Come on Sesshomaru, we're heading west."

The demon growled but she ignored him. He had been considering leaving her but this information had peeked his interest. Maybe following her was a good idea after all.

She wasn't too bad as a human.

Sure she burnt his nose with her scent. She yelled at him most of the time and she was constantly in need of rest or food. But she held no fear to him.

In fact, she had no fear to anything.

He had to admire her slightly.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin sighed as she lowered sword and put it back in her sheath as the last demon twitched with the remainder of its life. "That was…"

"Interesting."

"I was gonna say easy." She turned to face Sesshomaru but he was knelt by the remains of one of the demons they had just destroyed. With another sigh, she walked over and looked over his shoulder. "Anything you want to share?"

"Look."

Rin looked at the lump of flesh before her and blinked. Burnt into the skin of the demon was a mark she knew and hated. "Akuma."

"How do you know that?"

"It's the shape of the sun. These demons were possessed… or tricked… into fighting."

"There were so many. Why would he send so many weak demons?"

A smile crossed her lips. "Of course. He's worried. He's trying to slow us down." She ran to where her bag had been thrown and grabbed it. "Let's keep moving."

Sesshomaru stood to follow her. "You think we're close?"

"I have no idea but he's probably not stopping much anymore." She smiled as they walked. "We're finally getting close."

He looked at her as she walked. She walked with such determination. His eyes narrowed slightly. "How do you…"

"Hey…" she stopped suddenly and pointed at him. "We agreed. No talking of the past. Not unless it's important to the job."

The demon stared at her finger. "I was only asking how you know so much about him."

"Oh… well… that's not important."

"I think it is. I'm entrusting you to lead me to him, I think I need to know how."

She walked in silence for a moment then sighed. "He and I are bound together."

"In what way?"

"Akuma is cursed. He wears the pendant of the sun. If he ever removed it, he would burn to death. A hundred years ago, he attacked my home but the priestess there cast a curse on him. Before she had chance to complete it, he escaped but the curse had its effects. His powers have been dampened but not enough. He knows that one day someone will come and kill him."

"Who?"

"Me."

"Don't think so proudly of yourself human."

Rin turned with a speed he had never even guessed a human could manage. She reached up to his neck and grabbed the necklace he wore, pulling it until strained, preparing to break. "And don't you underestimate me _demon_. I am the one meant to kill him. I wear the pendant of the moon. I am the other half of him." She let go and stepped away. "Never… underestimate me." She turned and continued onwards. "Never forget… _Lord_ Sesshomaru … I hold your life in my hand. If you wish to be free then leave. I'm not stopping you."

He bit his tongue and began to follow. His hatred for Akuma was far more than his hatred of the human. He would put up with her for a little longer.

_I hold your life in my hand. _

He huffed in his mind. _As if a human could ever have such power over me._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Akuma growled as he looked at the pendent around his neck. _Dam that girl. Why couldn't she just kill Sesshomaru! It was simple enough. She could do it with her eyes closed! He was at her mercy. She had the skills. She could have done it! He's a demon like me… she should have done it. And now they are travelling together. But… she's a human… and a female. He should hate her above all else! _He looked up at the sky and the moon above him. _But_ _with them_ _working together… it makes things complicated. _Sighing, he went on walking, the weight on his neck growing. _I need to find somewhere to plan._

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Let me see!"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned sharp as he pushed the woman away. "Get away."

"Sesshomaru, stop and let me help you!" She was running after him as the demon tried to avoid her.

"It's nothing you stupid human!" He looked at the blood running down his arm from the wound. "It's nothing but a scratch."

Eyes narrow with frustration, the human gave a bust of speed and managed to grab hold his necklace. He unnaturally unwillingly froze in place. She stared right into his eyes. "You listen to me and you listen well. You've been doing this for just over a year. I've been hunting him for over _ten_ years! I was eight when this started. I've learnt to expect the unexpected. He will do anything if it means getting what he wants. Now let me see it."

Still holding the half moon, the human managed to get the demon to kneel and looked at the wound. She pressed around it for a while then sighed. "It's alright, the wound's clean." She let go and stepped away. "Even the pendant can't protect you from his powers."

"I could have told you the wound was clean."

Her eyes shot into him. "We meet Akuma _himself_ and he all he manages to do is wound you? I've seen the poisons he uses… I know him. I know what he can do. He could easily have put something on that blade. You were the one to track his scent and you carried me with you… pardon _me_ if I was **worried** about your health." Her eyes turned away as she regained her bag.

He sighed and looked up at the sky as they went on to walk. "You are pushing my patience."

"And you are pushing mine! There is only so much I can put with Sesshomaru."

"We had a chance to end this and you…"

"If you bring up that arrow, I will snap the pendent right off!"

He allowed half a smile at her anger. "You were the one who missed."

She turned to slap him but he grabbed her wrist in time, pushing her away. She sighed and moved away. "Dam you." her voice softened as she looked at the forest. "Let's get going."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin looked down at the large town from the hill. It was filled with tiny lights as dusk approached and buildings were large and well built. "No way Akuma went this way Sesshomaru. It would be destroyed if they did."

"We should keep moving then."

"Actually, I was going to ask if we can stay here tonight. I'm in need of some more supplies and this town looks like it might have what I need."

The demon looked down at well. "I'll join you."

"What? Oh no. Don't even _think_ about it." She pointed down to the lights. "That's a human village."

"As if some pathetic _humans_ could do any damage to _me_."

"I know the humans are no threat to you." Her voice was so patronising, as if talking to a child. "But I have to do business down there… it will be _very_ hard with a demon standing behind me." She looked up at the forest. "Look, you see that tree there? The large oak? I'll meet you there at dawn."

Eyes on the tree, the demon kept silent. She was right. He couldn't go inside. And if he took a step, she'd probably try and subdue him again. A simple human… able to subdue him just by reaching to his neck.

He watched as she went into the town and vanished into a building. After a while he made his way to the oak, sitting down and trying to rest.

_Father… how could you allow Akuma do this to you? If it wasn't for him… _

_If it wasn't for Akuma, I never would have met Izayoi. _

_Precisely. Why are you not going to destroy him? _

He sighed as he opened his eyes slowly. What was that smell? It drifted in the air like smoke. _Rin_. He realised. It was blood… she was hurt.

_Why should I care? She is just a human. She could have just cut herself. The woman can look after herself. _

"Ahh."

Rin… screamed. He heard it over everything even the distance. With a breath, he ran towards the town, following the smell of blood.

The people stared, screamed and ran way but he didn't care. Any stupid enough to attack would fall to his poison claws. But none were stupid enough.

He followed the smell of her blood and found it lead him behind the noisy stinking inn. As he grew closer, he noticed two humans. One female, wearing a long green kimono and her hair down over her face while the other was a man, thrusting into the woman. The demon's eyes narrowed as his fingertips glowed. In a quick movement, the man gave one last gasp and fell where he was. The woman blinked as she got her breath back. "What… are you doing?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on her.

She shook her head and looked at the dead man before patting his body down. "Dam it, now I won't be able to buy anything here… at least I got something to pay with."

"What are you doing?"

"I need money. Not that you care."

His eyes widened at her. She was selling herself. He stared at her as she counted the money in the dead man's purse and gave an annoyed sound. "Not as much as I expected…" She pocketed the money and looked away. "I might be able to get another before he's found." Her eyes went to him. "Look… just go back to the tree. I'll be there at dawn."

Growling, he reached out, grabbing her hand. She twisted her arm to release herself, her hand aiming for his neck but he pushed her away and held her arm tighter.

Her eyes narrowed. "Why you…"

He had to smile. As a real woman, in a long _tight_ kimono, she was much slower and he was able to even the playing field. He grabbed hold of her arms and threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her as she kicked and screamed in protest. He took her out of the town and into the forest, throwing her to the floor under the tree. "Sit."

"What?" She said in amazement. "No. I'm…"

"Not going anywhere."

"I'm going back." She stood, eyes blazing.

He grabbed her and pushed her into the tree again, something in her shoulder cracking painfully. "You are staying here. Even if I have to break your legs."

She stared at him. "Why the hell do you care?" She held her shoulder suddenly and kept her eyes away from him. "My body has no value to anyone but them. I don't enjoy it but it's the only way I can get money."

"You are in my company. I will not have a _whore_ traveling with me."

"What did you call me?" She stared at him.

"A whore."

"Why you ungrateful dog!" Rin reached up to her neck and held her own necklace. "How dare you!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen suddenly. The pendent he wore… it was burning hot. He reached for it but he couldn't move. His joints felt stiff and cold. He couldn't even try and move. He was trapped in place.

He stared at Rin. Her face was in pain and soon let go with a loud gasp. As she let go, the demon found he was able to move again. She collapsed to the floor and stared at her hand. "Why do you care Sesshomaru? Why care what happens to me? No one ever cares about me."

"You are in my presence."

"So? You worried what other demons might think of you for travelling with me?" She laughed once to her hand. "Is travelling with a whore worse than travelling with a human? Or is it both you hate?"

He stood for a moment and the wind went across them. "You will stop."

"Stop what?"

"Selling yourself."

After a moment longer to stare at her hand, Rin managed to push herself up, whole right arm motionless. "And how do you suppose I get money for supplies then?"

"You give me your word and I will see to it myself."

Rin stood and stared at him. "My word is all I have. I don't give it often."

"You will give it now."

She looked so weak. She looked ready to collapse. She smiled at him. "Bound to the night, the truth is mine to give. I swear, I will stop selling this body."

Her companion blinked at the strange wording of her vow then noticed the soft glow from her neck. This was more than a vow. This was a spell. Never ending and never breaking.

Then she collapsed to the floor. He stood for a while then walked over, picking her up and leaning her on the tree. He couldn't help but look at her hand. An imprint of a crescent moon was burnt into her skin like the sun had been on those demons.

_There is something else at work here. Something she hasn't told me._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Akuma stared at his hand as the moon mark began to fade away. He smiled and huffed. "That stupid girl. What's she up to?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Seriously… Sesshomaru what have you done with it?"

"What?"

"My dagger. I can't find it anywhere. The last time I saw it…"

"Why would I want you stupid dagger?"

"Why you… Are you still upset about your… fluffy thing…"

"Mokomoko."

She sighed as he touched it almost tenderly. "Look I said I was sorry." He growled, standing up and going to the trees, soon vanishing. Rin moaned and rolled her eyes as he walked away. "Demons."

_Hard to believe we've been travelling for a year. It's getting a little difficult to put up with him. But at least we're on a strong lead at the mome… _she stopped in her thoughts and turned, pulling a dagger away from her sleeve, throwing it behind her.

A small fox demon was pinned by their shirt to the tree, the mark of the sun burnt into his forehead. He tried to pull himself free but the blade was too far in. Rin huffed and walked over, kneeling next to him. "So… you're the little monster that's been taking out stuff." She reached into his jacket and pulled out her dagger, pointing it to his neck. "Akuma sent you… tell me where he is and I will let you live."

The fox growled and hissed. "I tell you nothing!"

She stared at it then reached up to the mark, covering it with her hand. "Bound to the night… relief is mine to give."

The demon blinked a couple of times and his eyes became clearer. "Wha… what… what just happened?"

"It's alright." She pulled the blade out and pushed it back where it came from. "You're safe. Do you remember anything?"

"No. I… I was fishing… then… I was here. I… I…" He stiffened suddenly and began trembling.

Slowly, Rin looked to see Sesshomaru behind her, his eyes tight and fierce. "Calm down. I found him going through my bag. He had Akuma mark on his head."

The demon grabbed hold of the fox and pulled him up. "Where is he?"

Rin stood as well and shook her head. "It's no use, he doesn't remember anything. Akuma probably caught him by surprise. You might as well let him go."

Growling, the demon let the smaller one go who quickly scampered off into the trees. "This makes no sense. Why would he send a nothing like fox demon after us?"

Rin stood and looked at her dagger, her mind thinking over the things that had happened. All the arguments and complaints between them…. "Oh… I'm an idiot."

"I knew that."

"Shut up. I mean… all these thing… these little things… your… _Mokomoko_ and my dagger… the map… the food… the fire… all these things, they're connected." She looked at him. "Akuma is trying to push us apart."

He looked to the sky. "Why?"

"Because we are a threat. That time… when we had him cornered… we made him worry. He knew…" She grinned. "Working together, we can get him." She held out her hand. "We have to stick together if we are to win."

He stared into her eyes and sighed, holding her hand, careful of his claws. "It may be well to keep distant from each other."

"But that's what he wants… us to be apart."

"No, he expects us to part on bad terms and not speak to each other." He lifted his head. "We will meet once a week."

Rin kept her eyes away from him. "I really don't like this plan."

"You don't have a choice." He sighed lightly then turned and walked away into the trees. Rin tried to follow but he took to the sky, the one place she couldn't follow.

She sighed as he vanished. "I'll see you in a week. And be careful."

In the sky, the demon turned his eyes back to her and huffed. _You too._

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Watch out!" Rin yelled, shooting an arrow out of the trees at a large demon, blinding it as it swung at the dog's head. She ran over to the silver haired demon and pressed her back to his, joining in the battle. "Honestly, I come to meet up…with you… and you're in a fight? You're hope…less!"

The demon huffed. "Just keep out my way."

Rin fired another arrow, shooting down a demon. "Same to you." As the demon's advanced, she shouldered the bow quickly and drew the long narrow sword. She charged forward, swinging expertly, ducking under a troll's arm and cutting its head off in one quick move before turning to the next.

The demon kept his eyes on the fight, not at all bothered with the human. But he already knew she'd be fine. She could take these pathetic demons as easily as he could.

It didn't take long with the two of them working together. He heard her sigh behind him. "Well… good to see you can look after yourself Sesshomaru."

He huffed, turning to her. Then his eyes widened. "You're wounded."

"I've suffered worse." She held her shoulder over the blood. "So do you have anything to report?"

He looked at the blood then lifted his head. "I haven't got anything to report. He's vanished."

"I've… got the same." She cringed slightly, tightening her grip. "Dam."

"You're in pain."

Her head fell to the floor, not wanting meet his. "Never mind me. We need to worry about… Akuma." She cringed again holding her arm. The amount of blood flowing over her clothes was serious and the wound was deep, coming close to her heart. "He… he must be in… hiding."

_How could I be so stupid? I let my concentration slip to check on Sesshomaru and that stupid demon got a strike in. How could I be so __**stupid**__!_

"Rin. Open your eyes."

It was painful to push her eyes open but she slowly opened them looked at the silver haired dog demon. "What happened?"

"You passed out."

Rin blinked and the action was so hard. "I… I feel…" She pressed her hand to the wound. "It doesn't hurt as much."

"I've been treating you."

"Really?" She huffed and rolled her head to the side. "Who'd believe that?"

He huffed back and put his hand on her shoulder. She'd been unconscious for hours but the wound was already healing. As if… she had demon blood. He sighed and leant back on the tree, keeping an eye on her and her wound as it healed.

Each hour it grew a little smaller. By dawn, she had completely healed and she was only suffering from a major headache. She was more upset about her shirt than herself.

The demon stared at her as she inspected her clothes. "How did you heal so quickly? In fact… you shouldn't have survived that wound."

She flinched. "Umm…"

"You're human. There is no way you could heal that quickly."

The woman lowered her head. "No… I can't." She looked back at him. "But Akuma can."

"What do you mean?"

She gave a deep sighed. "I told you. Akuma and I are connected. In more ways than I just know his mind."

"Explain."

"I have access to his demonic powers. Healing, speed… even his strength. But… it comes with disadvantages."

"Such as?"

She closed her eyes slightly. "I don't want to talk about it. It's not important so… we don't need to talk."

"Rin I order you to tell me."

Picking up her bag, Rin laughed. "I'm no servant. I don't have to follow your orders."

He took a moment to think. He picked the words carefully. "Then I _ask_ that you tell me."

Her eyes were narrow with confusion as she turned to look at him. "What did you say?"

"I ask you tell me. What disadvantages do you have from being connected to Akuma?"

A smile crept onto her lips. "Sesshomaru… you won't like the answer."

"Tell me."

She watched his eyes and sighed in the growing light. "I have access to his memories. When we crossed a few months back… I realised he knew you. And when I dug deeper… I found about your father… and his death." She stepped over and knelt beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

The demon stared at her for a moment then knocked her hand away, standing up and walking away from her. "I will kill Akuma."

Rin stared at his back as the Mokomoko drifted behind him in the light wind. "Then what are we standing around here for?" She stood and walked over to him. "He must be hiding somewhere. We just have to work out where."

-0-0-0-0-0-

From his new tower, Akuma looked over the forest. The world was so colourful at the moment. Autumn… is so beautiful. Most demons never stopped to observe the world but he did. Every year was just a little different to the last.

Sighing, he looked up at the sun. How could he hate something that brings such life? He looked at the pendent around his neck, picking it up from his clothes. Made of pure gold it looked so beautiful but it restrained him so much.

He couldn't change to his true from as long as it was locked around him. He couldn't fly or use any of his demonic powers. Worst still was that he shared what he had left with that human.

And he shared her weaknesses.

His head was still pounding.

He sighed. Sesshomaru was with her the last time. He knew that they were still working together. That made things harder. Her skills and his nose… they would soon be on him.

"How annoying those two are. I need to stop them." He sighed and up at the sky. "But how?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"It's been three months since we got anything." Sesshomaru sighed, sitting down under a tree. "This is irritating."

Rin stood for a moment then lowered her bag. "Well, desperate times… call for desperate measures." With a sigh she began unpacking the bag, removing bandages, food, clothes and other supplies, laying them on the ground in a neat order. Right at the bottom, she removed a tall stick wrapped in a black cloth with some sacred beads around it. It was about as long as her arm and had a large nob at the top. She sighed as she looked at it. "I really hate this thing."

Sesshomaru leant forward slightly as she took off the beads and unwrapped the cloth. As the fabric fell over her hand, it revealed a long staff with two heads at the top, facing opposite directions. One head appeared to be an old man and the other a woman with long black hair that wrapped neatly around the staff. "Nintōjō." Rin explained at Sesshomaru's confused face. "Also known as the staff of two heads. It will lead the person to what they want to find."

His eyes widened slightly. "This thing will lead us to Akuma? Why haven't you used it before?"

Rin rolled her eyes to him and shook her head. "Because it's useless when the target is on the _move_." She looked at the staff then at him. "But we both think that Akuma has found somewhere to hide. So he is stationary, I can use the staff. Even if I _really_ don't like using it."

"Why?"

She let the cloth fall to the floor and took hold of the staff, holding it delicately with only three fingers. "It was created by a demon for a demon and to be used by demon. I'm human. It doesn't like me." As she spoke, the head of the old man suddenly moved and opened its mouth. Without a hesitation, a long line of fire shot out of the mouth, aimed right at Rin. She ducked and dropped the staff, backing away as fast as she could. Once on the floor, the staff stopped and Rin sighed loudly, kicking it away from her. "See what I mean? This happens _every time_!"

The dog demon raised an eye brow, fighting to hold in a smile. "I see."

"Honestly, last time I got this thing out it almost set my hair on fire!" She sighed and walked over to the staff had landed. She held it at arm's reach and with the old man facing away from her. "But… if I get this right…" She walked slowly around in a large circle, the staff still and silent in her hands.

Then, as she began a second time, the staff pulled suddenly and stopped, turning in her hands with the old man facing towards the setting sun. It opened its mouth and began to laugh. Rin smiled. "North West it is then. He's somewhere in that direct…." She ducked suddenly, dropping the staff as it let off more fire. She screamed, kicking it away and holding her hand. "That hurt!" She looked at the amused dog demon. "Please, can you wrap it back up? I really like my hair at the moment. It won't hurt you, since you're a demon."

"This staff… where did you get it?"

"I was given it as a gift to help with my hunt. But the last owner was having problem with it as well."

"And… it will lead the owner to…"

Rin nodded, looking at her hand. "Whatever they wish to find. But if it's a moving target… don't bother. You'll only get confused."

The demon's eyes narrowed for a moment then lifted the staff, holding it like Rin had. He knelt, concentrating for a moment. "The fang." He whispered.

The staff remained still and silent. He turned confused to Rin who bit her lip and looked away suddenly, scratching the back of her head. "Ah, yeah… about that… it… only works with demons of low intelligence."

"And humans of the same?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Saw that coming. Look, we know which direction to head in so let's just go. Winter's on its way. We need to be quick."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Pulling her blanket tighter, Rin looked up at the stars. "Snow in the air." She said, almost to herself, shifting against the tree. "A few more days… and we might have to stop for the winter."

There was silence behind her so she turned. A few meters behind her, the demon sat and stared at her.

She huffed quickly. "What is it?"

"Get some sleep."

"Sorry?"

"Get some sleep." He stood and walked over to the tree she was lent on. "You don't sleep Rin. I've noticed… you close your eyes but you're always alert. You never truly rest." He sat beside her, his eyes to the stars. "Get some sleep tonight."

"I'm fine Sesshomaru."

"No. You need to sleep."

"I do sleep."

"Properly. No just closing your eyes." He looked over, his face emotionless. "I will keep watch."

Rin thought for a moment then sighed. "No. I don't need to."

"Rin…"

"I don't _want_ to Sesshomaru."

"You are safe Rin." He dared himself to reach out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rin… sleep."

Suddenly, Rin felt every step of walking and every move of fighting crash on her body. Somehow the demon had destroyed her barrier and caused her exhaustion to take over. Years of exhaustion… she almost passed out from the sudden weight but she held enough control to shift herself to the floor and put her arms under her head.

She could hardly control herself. She was so tired. Her eyes dropped closed, feeling like lead weights on her.

Beside her, the demon's eyes widened fractionally at her sudden compliance but then turned his eyes to the sky. For some reason, he was actually worried about her.

He kept his eyes on her face as she lay by his side, peaceful for a while but then her face began to twitch as a nightmare took over.

_A young girl was stood in front of a row of trees, several knives in her hands but her eyes lifted to the man beside her. "But mentor…"_

"_No buts Rin, throw the blades. You're not having any dinner until you've mastered this technique."_

_Rin sighed turning to the trees and throwing the knives one at a time to the trees. Of the ten, only three hit the trees. Biting her lip, the child looked up at her mentor who shook his head. "I'm sorry."_

"_Again."_

"_Humm…" came a voice from the trees, a glint of light reflexed from one of the knives. "Hard to think this child is the one."_

_Her mentor's stepped forward quickly, drawing his sword. "Rin, get out of here. Run to the shrine."_

"_But mentor…"_

"_DO AS I SAY! RUN!"_

"_That's right little girl… run."_

_The voice was so light it was almost a laugh but it terrified the child to the bone as she began to run back home. But over the brow to look at the village, she saw the whole village was on fire, each building a mess of flames. Her training kept her running as she headed home. "Mama! Papa!"_

_By the house, her father held her by the shoulders for a moment. "Rin, get away from here. It's him. Just run to the shrine."_

"_Give her to me."_

"_Rin, run! Don't look back! Just run!"_

"_But… but what about you?"_

"_I'll be fine, just run!"_

_Tears flowing down her face, the child ran as her father charged forward with many over villagers. She heard the laugh and her father scream. She sobbed in pain as she made her way up the valley side and up towards the small wooden building with siding doors. Many of the women and some old men and children were around it as well. One of the old men saw her running. "Rin!"_

_The others turned, one of the younger running over to her and grabbing hold of her, picking her off the floor. "Rin hurry! Into the shrine."_

_He put her down inside the open doors. Rin shook her head. "But… it won't accept you."_

_He pulled the doors closed around her. "We must protect _**you**_. Above all else you must live Rin."_

_She turned and looked behind at the shrine which held two stands with inscriptions on them but Rin climbed up one to get a view outside, looking out as a figure walked towards the remaining villagers. His outline was so dark compared to the fire behind him but his eye shone a bright golden. Never had such a wonderful colour been so dark._

_He stood before them and lifted his head. "Open the door and I will spare your lives."_

_A woman stood forward and spread her arms wide. "You wouldn't, even if we did. You are not getting the girl."_

_The demon huffed and lifted his golden eyes to the shrine, looking right at the girl. "Come out… and I will keep you alive."_

"_Don't open the door." Someone yelled at her. "You are the only one able to kill him. You must stay…."_

"_Silence." He said, swinging his sword at the offending villager. Several others fell under the same strike, screaming with death. As the others fell from injuries, he lifted his sword to the shrine and reached out for the doors. _

_Before he got close, his sword was pushed back by the protective barrier. He looked at his smoking blade then at the terrified girl. "Come out little girl." He took a step forward, ignoring the dead bodies at his feet. "I will even give you a nice, happy place to live… keep you safe… you'll live forever." He lifted his sword to the side. "If not… I will kill everyone here."_

"_No Rin…" A wounded villager said from outside. "Stay in there."_

_He lifted the sword again and brought it down on the speaker. Rin screamed and could only scream as he went between the wounded and cut them down before her. Then he pulled her own mother out to her, tears down her face as the golden eyes stepped behind and swung._

Rin screamed as she bolted upright. "NOO!" She gasped for a moment, pulling the blanket over her body as she shivered. She took long deep breaths for a while, calming her heart before wiping the sweat off her brow, pulling her hair down as she did.

"Rin?"

She looked quickly to the side where Sesshomaru was sat, looking at her with narrow eyes. She swallowed and looked away. "Sorry… if I disturbed you." She sat for a moment then pushed herself up, walking away and into the trees. She walked for a while then stopped, pressing her head into a tree. The memory was so bright, so dark and horrid… she'd buried it but still broke her.

"Rin?"

"Leave me alone Sesshomaru. I want to be alone."

"What happened? You were scared."

"I… This is the reason I don't sleep." She knocked her head into the tree. "This is why. Because when I do… I remember."

"Humm."

"Leave me to my grief."

"Why? What are you remembering?"

She had no reason to but she chuckled. "You don't care so just leave it."

"Tell me."

"I remember the day Akuma came… and destroyed my village."

"Why?"

"He found out I was the one destined to destroy him. He hoped… if he got to me when I was still a child… I wouldn't be a threat to him." She sighed, turning around to face him. He looked almost like a ghost in the moonlight, the fur over his shoulder blowing to the side with his hair. As she watched, first snow of the year began to fall across him, making him seem so much more dreamlike. Like a phantom.

She sighed softly, slumping down against the tree. "Akuma destroyed everyone. He killed my whole family… my village… everyone. I was protected… by the shrine so… he couldn't get to me. My whole family… all my friends, the village itself was destroyed. They were all killed that night. Many of them before me. _Nothing_ was spared. I've been alone ever since." She closed her eyes and began to cry. "I never got chance to say goodbye."

Before her, Sesshomaru let out a sigh and thought over the last time he saw _his_ father. How he wished he could say goodbye. He walked over and knelt next to her, reaching over and touching her shoulder. "Tenseiga…" he whispered to the sword at his side. It glowed in agreement and under his grip, Rin let out a soft sigh and relaxed her body, becoming at peace against the tree. The demon nodded to her. "Say goodbye Rin."

As she slipped into the dream, where she would see her family's souls and hear their replies, he reached behind her head and to her hair. Carefully he pulled it aside and felt the skin of her neck. Quickly, he scratched her skin, a small drop of blood sliding down to the floor. He sighed to himself. If only his own nightmares were that easy to remove.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Tenseiga."

"What?"

"That sword." She added, pointing to it. "It's called Tenseiga isn't it? It was your father's right? He left it to you."

"How do you know what?"

Rin lifted her eyes up from the sword as they walked in the snow. "I told you, I have access to Akuma's memories. I know all about your father's other son… and the human he loved. How he died and left it to you Tenseiga. It… can bring people back from the dead right?"

Sesshomaru was silent as they walked. "Do you know where Tessaiga is hidden?"

"The other sword?" Rin took a breath and shook her head. "I don't but it's not something I pushed into." She shrugged one shoulder. "I don't really like pressing into him. It's a horrid experience. But maybe next time… I will push into a single thought… I _could_ find out… in theory."

They walked in silence for a while then Sesshomaru lowered his head away from her. "Rin… how much do you know?"

"Well… I know Akuma was your father's right hand man. He was a trusted friend to… Inu no Taishō… I think that's how you pronounce it anyway. But a few years ago, they were travelling together, patrolling the border I think… well they came across a wounded human. They both wanted to walk away but Akuma convinced your father to end her quickly. But your father couldn't and ended up helping her." She shrugged again. "And the rest, as they say, is history."

He huffed again, thinking over his father and the disgrace he now bore. "That is the reason I hate _all_ humans. They are pathetic and weak creatures. Why should my father waste his life for a stupid creature such as them?"

"Oh gee, thanks." She said, sarcastically, stepping away from him quickly. "That makes me feel so warm inside. After all the things I've done for you… all the times I've had your back. All the times' I've saved your sorry ass and this is the thanks I get? Insults and hurt feelings? _Pleasure_ working with you too!"

He stood for a moment and took a deep breath. "That is why… I have decided you are not human, Rin."

She blinked and stopped, looking back at him, staring into him with narrow, sharp eyes. "What do you mean? I am human. My bond with Akuma does not change that."

"No…" He kept his eyes from her but moved his head to look back. "You… are a _Rin_. And a _Rin_ is not human. That's why I can put up with you."

Thinking over it, Rin smiled and ran over to him, holding his shoulder. "Thank you… _Lord_ Sesshomaru."

He looked at her by his side. "Let's keep moving."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Akuma smiled as he looked down at the pendant. "Well, well… Lord Sesshomaru… your father would be impressed. As for you… Rin… I think it's time he found out… don't you?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

In a final effort, the claws closed around Rin's throat, prepared to rip it out. A voice leant over her shoulder. "You're dead."

"So are you." Rin smugly commented, pressing the blade in her hand a little harder over his heart.

Sesshomaru hummed slightly as he back away and Rin put the blade back in her sleeve. "That was a foolish move. You allowed me to get behind you."

"So?"

"So? I would have killed you and you couldn't be certain your wound killed me."

Rin grinned. "I can." She pulled the blade back out again and revealed the thick protective sheath. "It's poison. Even the pendants can't protect from this."

"I see. But you still would have lost your life."

"The victory is all that's important. Akuma is the only one who might get in a position to kill me. Therefore… I take every advantage I have. Even his lust for my blood."

The demon stood for a moment then turned his head to the side. "You'd risk your life?"

With a sigh, the human brushed her hair off her face where it had fallen. "I would give my life if it brought Akuma's death."

"That's foolish. The cost of victory at your life?"

Rin looked about to reply when she filched and drew her sword. "Akuma! Come out and fight!"

The demon looked where she was looking as a tall figure walked out, his long brown hair drifting behind him, dressed like Sesshomaru but with blue instead of red and stars not flowers. "Oh? You knew I was there Rin?"

"You let your guard down." She grinned slightly. "Come to your death?"

The brown haired demon chuckled the same as he had years ago. "I've come to take you with me." He drew the sword by his side and pointed it to the teenaged dog demon. "And to destroy Sesshomaru."

The dog demon narrowed his eyes and charged forward with Rin. After years of fighting and training together, they were in total sync with each other but Akuma was fast and knew Rin's mind. He dodged many of their attacks and hardly got a scratch as they fought. The battle took them far and wide, through the trees and towards the cliffs until they finally backed him into a cliff face and the two had him cornered. Rin let out a small pant, twisting her sword to the side slightly. "It's over."

The dog demon gave a laugh as he stepped forward and touched his cheek where there was a small cut. "Is it Rin?"

Rin's eyes widened as Sesshomaru stepped forward, his claws dripping with poison. "This is the end. You'll pay for the humiliation you brought me. I _will_ avenge my family name."

"Then take your revenge." The other demon lifted his head to the side and revealed his neck. "Go on. Strike."

Sesshomaru didn't need to be told twice. He shot forward and slashed at his revealed skin, cutting away at it. Akuma didn't make a sound, he just stepped back and covered it with his hand, eyes narrow from the pain. Sesshomaru stepped back as well and turned around. Rin had screamed and fallen back to a tree, leaning on it as she held her neck. His eyes widened slightly. Blood was flowing over her hand to the floor but he couldn't smell it.

She was struggling to breathe and her eyes were filled with pain. Sesshomaru looked back at the other demon who was also bleeding but wasn't suffering as much.

Akuma's eyes were wide with pride and his grin was smug. "Oh yes, what you're thinking… is true."

Sesshomaru blinked as he looked at Rin. She was suffering from the same wound he had just infected on Akuma. She coughed and looked up at him. "What are you waiting for? Kill him!"

"But in doing so…" Akuma said as he stepping away from the cliff. "You'll kill her." He kept walking away. "Our lives are bound in more than memories and weaknesses. They are in the heartbeat."

As he moved again, Sesshomaru lashed out.

Rin screamed and held her shoulder, falling to the floor this time.

_It's true. Any wound on Akuma… _

As Rin fainted, he ran over and grabbed hold of her, covering her neck wound quickly. Even close up her blood had no scent. "Rin stay with me."

"Oh don't worry Sesshomaru…" the demon said, still holding his own neck. "She'll live as I will live. But if you wish to destroy me…" He stood for a moment and smiled. "I know why you hunt me Sesshomaru. It's not your father's honour or your family. It's because I know." He stepped over, a safe distance from them as Sesshomaru tried to keep the blood from Rin's wound under control. "I know your father's final wish. After all, that is what you want isn't it? Tessaiga?" His smile grew even colder. "I know where it is."

"Tell me and I'll spare you."

The brown haired demon licked his lips as he looked at the struggling human. "Let her blood flow… and I will tell you."

Silver hair swayed as he looked at the human as she struggled, on the edge of conscious. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes, slowly removing his hand from Rin's neck. As the blood spurt out, Rin grabbed her neck, choking. Sesshomaru fought an urge to help her. "Tell me!" he hissed to a pleased Akuma.

Akuma lifted his head a little. "Tessaiga is in your father's tomb."

"Where is that?"

"I don't know. But he told me… it's seen yet never seen. Protected, but never known to its protector. I swear that's all I know. That's all he told me." He turned his back on the demon and laughed. "But now that you know… will you stop tracking me? Will you give up this? Let Rin hunt me alone?"

"I _will_ kill you."

"Then kill her." He turned quickly on the spot to face her. "She's the weaker of the two of us. Kill her and I die." He smiled a little more, squeezing his neck. "And… while she has my healing…" The grin grew larger. "She feels pain like a human. She is in agony right now." he smiled at the demon's clear distress. "And it's all because… of you." He turned quickly and ran off, fleeing the demon's anger.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Coughing, Rin sat up, covering her mouth and spitting out the water as it tried to enter her lungs. After a moment, she looked over to Sesshomaru as he sat with a stone mug of water. "What… what are you doing?" She coughed a little more, holding her bandaged throat. "There are faster ways to kill someone."

"I wasn't trying to kill you."

She sighed then leant back down, feeling something warm and furry around her head. "Sesshomaru… why didn't you kill him?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That my life and Akuma's are bound together?" She sighed softly, turning her face away. "It wasn't something I thought you needed to know."

"Akuma knows if you die… he dies."

"Yes. That's why he only attacks you… he wants me alive." Her face slowly looked back at him as they hid in a cave. "Sesshomaru… you know how to kill Akuma now… why haven't you done it?"

"What?"

She sighed again, eyes closing. "I was born to this fate. That to rid the world of Akuma…." She sighed again, holding her neck. "Sesshomaru… do you know what it's like? To know you were born only to die? It… is the most crippling thought imaginable." Her eyes opened and looked at him, stone faced as always. "So I try not to dwell on it. But if you kill me… Akuma will die as well. We can both have what we want."

The demon stared into her. She was still pale and weak, looking to be on the edge of death but her eyes were as strong as always. Fearless and determined. Yet this woman was asking for her own death. He was forced to look away, down at the cup of water in his hands. "Nonsense." He muttered, turning to make her drink. "I will destroy Akuma with my own hands."

She bat his arm away with her normal determination and strength. "Don't you understand Sesshomaru?" She forced herself up. "To kill him you have to kill me! His death is my own! Can't you understand that?"

The silver haired demon stared at her. He blinked once and dropped the mug to the ground. As it fell still, the content flowing away from them, he leant off her shoulder and into her ear. "I could never kill my only friend." Slowly he looked into her eyes. "We will find a way to kill him and spare your life."

Rin blinked for a moment, unable to believe what he was saying. Then she smiled into his shoulder. _But_ _it's unavoidable._

-0-0-0-0-0-

As Rin slept and her wound healed a little more, Lord Sesshomaru sighed to himself. He touched the sword at his side as he watched the sky. _Do you have someone to protect?_

He looked back at the human he now called friend. _I might father. I might._

-0-0-0-0-0-

With a soft moan, Rin rolled her shoulders and leant a little closer into the warmth. Beside her, the demon huffed and nudged her in the ribs, pushing her away from him. "Don't lean on me."

Rin sighed and opened her eyes. "Good morning to you too." She yawned and stretched, not caring that her hand hit him. In fact she smiled as he pushed her to the side. She laughed and looked away. "Ah come on then, let's get going."

"Which way?"

"Not a clue." Rin laughed as she picked up her bag. "The staff said north. So… north we go."

The demon stood behind her and sighed. "Rin."

"Yes?"

"How long have we been doing this?"

"About five years. Why?"

He looked at her then away. "Rin… we could stop."

"Sorry?"

"We… could stop hunting Akuma. I could use your skills in finding my father's tomb."

Rin blinked then smiled softly. "I've been expecting this. Ever since Akuma said where Tessaiga is."

"We could do it Rin. We could find it."

"You'd let me travel with you?"

"Of course." He walked over to her and stared into her eyes. "You're the only human I could ever consider allowing by my side."

Rin smiled at him. "I'm glad you could think that way." She sighed but looked away. "But I can't. I can't leave Akuma to live."

"I see."

"If you want to go look for the tomb, then fine. I don't mind."

"No." He grabbed her shoulder as she turned away. "We'll stick together."

She smiled at him and held his hand over her shoulder. "Thank you." She held his cold skin a little tighter then nodded. "So let's get going!"

With a huff, the demon nodded and went to follow her.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked at the half moon pendent around his neck, thinking of how it would limit his powers like Akuma's.

He'd grown up around Akuma but only now realised that he was dependent on his skills. He had never seen him transformed or use any demonic power their kind was famous for. The sun pendant was the reason. Would the moon pendant bind him as well?

Rin assured him there would be no side effects and that it would help him but it didn't put his mind at ease. Letting the chain hang, he looked at Rin as she stood with the staff of two heads before her.

It was a guilty pleasure to see her struggle with the demonic staff.

Finally it took a shot at her and she threw it away. "THAT'S IT!" She yelled so loud birds in the trees flew off. "I've had it! I'm not using that thing anymore!"

"Rin, it's our best chance to find Akuma's hide out."

"Be that as it may… I hate it! It looks ugly, constantly tries to kill me and would only look good with a toad!" she huffed loudly and stamped her foot in frustration. "But let's head east. That was the last response."

"We must be walking around it." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to the staff, picking it up. "We walked this way last year."

Rin sighed. "Unless he's on the move again."

"Don't worry Rin. We'll find him. Rin! GET DOWN!" He ran forward and lashed out with his claws as Rin ducked out of the way. His claws straight into Akuma's stomach, slashing four long lines into his kimono but he stopped as Rin screamed.

He'd forgotten about her bond with the demon. He stepped back and tried to think but Akuma ran forward, reaching up to Sesshomaru's neck. Rin gasped over her pain as she saw Akuma pull something away from the demon and her friend fall to his knees.

"NO!" she screamed, running over, grabbing him before he fell to the floor. "No, no, no, no!" She held the demon's face as his eyes dropped and a spell she'd cast on him over five years ago took over once more.

Behind her, Akuma looked at the moon pendant in his claws. "Only the half-moon…" he looked back at Rin as she struggled with her wound and to hold Sesshomaru. "You still have one left."

"Give that back!"

"Why? It's useless once broken." He stared into her even colder. "But you can help him. It's your choice Rin. You can either give him the last of your protective pendant… save him but leave yourself open to me… or…" he shrugged slightly. "Or you can keep yourself safe… and I will kill him as he sleeps."

Rin held in a sob of pain and grief as she looked back at her friend. He was fast asleep. Even he couldn't fight it. For years the spell had been held back and now it had been released, flooding his mind like a broken dam. She sobbed for a moment then leant over him, kissing the mark on his forehead lightly. "Forgive me." After a moment to think, her hands reached to her neck and unclasped the last of her necklaces. Her hands slid behind his neck and she whispered the release.

He twitched just as Akuma reached out and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her. "At last Rin." He laughed, holding her tight from behind. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe… and alive. In fact… you will live forever. As will I."

Rin gasped loudly as he twisted even harder.

There was a moan as Sesshomaru opened his eyes and fought against the spell but he was still dazed. Akuma stared at him. "Sesshomaru… I have what I want. As do you. You know where the fang is." He twisted Rin's arm a little more, making her screamed as he nearly broke her arm. "Out of the respect for your father, I will spare your life. But if you continue this fruitless pursuit… I _will_ kill you."

The younger demon tried to stand but he was groggy and his mind wouldn't move his body. He could only watch as Rin was taken away, dragged from sight. He tried to growl but nothing came out. It took about five minutes for him to gain control again and stand.

The choice before him wasn't much of a choice.

He followed Rin's scent immediately.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Akuma huffed as he finished tying Rin to the post and lifted her face to him. "Enjoy your new home." He almost flicked her face away. "Now, Rin… you are going to find a way to remove this sun pendent."

"Why should I?" she sighed as she twisted her restraints. "You'll just go back to your ways."

"Oh yes, I will. This world has gone far too long without me destroying them, striking fear into them." He laughed, stepping away and holding up his hands. "Why, even demons will fear me by the time I'm done."

"You're not giving me a reason to release you."

"You will. I might not be able to kill you, but I can make your life hell." He grinned one more time then turned away, walking off out of the room.

Without the moon pendent to protect her, Rin was completely at Akuma's will. He could do anything to her and she was powerless to stop him. She gave a soft sigh at one warm thought in her body. _At least Sesshomaru is safe._

Leaning back on the pillar, she felt a twinge from her healing stomach. Over fifteen years hunting… and this was how she ended her life? Tied up to a post like a living sacrifice? She sighed again, looking over the room that was now her home. There was a large chair and table at one side overlooking a balcony but the room was basically very large and empty.

She sighed again and looked to a balcony on the far side of the room, overlooking the tops of the trees. She looked at it for a moment. _Snow in the air. _She thought to herself and remembered how Sesshomaru hated it.

With a smile, she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The heavy snow was irritating but the cool wind just made him determined. Each time the breeze passed him, his mind played the moment he saw Rin for the first time.

How he had underestimated her. How he saw her as just another human. And how she had taken his breath away.

He was going to find her.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The crash shook the whole tower. Rin bolted upright as she saw Akuma running towards her from the side of the tower. "What have you done?"

"Nothing!"

"Then what was that…"

"AKUMA!"

The two turned to see a figure running up the steps of the tower to the opening. He charged at Akuma who had to jump back to avoid him. "Sesshomaru?" he said, looking at the demon. "How did you…"

The younger demon wasn't in the mood for talk. He charged forward and slashed at his leg. The demon took the shot and Rin screamed from the pain.

"Put up with it Rin!" he yelled as he attacked again. "We'll end this tonight."

Akuma laughed as he drew his sword. "You forget, kill me, kill Rin."

"I won't let that happen!"

"Haha! Oh Sesshomaru. If you father could see you now."

"Leave my father out of this."

"But you are trying to protect a human! He would be sooooo **proud**."

The anger made the dog run forward, lashing out wildly. Some of the strikes, Akuma allowed to hit, causing Rin pain but some he blocked, knowing they would end him.

He lashed out, aiming for the dog's neck but Sesshomaru had his only weakness well protected now. He kept Akuma away and attacked expertly.

The two were a good match but Sesshomaru had to keep in mind that Akuma was being with strained by the sun pendent. He sighed to himself. _He's a match now… he would be impossible at full strength._

As the battle continued, he spared a glance at Rin. The scentless blood was all over her, her face, her arms legs, chest… any other human would have died by now but she was no ordinary human.

She was Rin. She was his friend and he was no going to lose her. _I do have someone to protect!_

In one flash of movement, his claws glowed a little brighter and he ducked under Akuma's blade, stabbing forward. His claws met flesh and he released the poison.

Akuma staggered for a moment, holding his chest where the claws had stabbed into him but looked at the younger demon as he fell to his knees. Sesshomaru, Inu no Taishō's son… had done it.

He'd defeated him.

He let out a sigh as the blood dripping down to the floor then collapsed onto his face.

Panting from the effort, Lord Sesshomaru stood and ran over to where Rin was being held captive. "Rin?"

She barely was able to lift her head from her wounds. "Sesshomaru."

He quickly cut her down and she fell to the floor and into his shoulder. The blood on her was scentless, like the last time but there was so much of it. A wave of regret filled him. He was responsible for her pain. If he'd been quicker… she wouldn't be suffering. He held her as comfortingly as he could. "It's over Rin. We've won."

She put her blood covered hands on his shoulders, keeping herself close. "No… we can't have." She sighed and opened her eyes. "We can't win… I'm still alive."

"Akuma is dead."

"As long as I breathe… he is alive."

"Nonsense. You will live and have a normal human life. Do you understand me?"

She leant back and smiled at his eyes. "You know… I would like that."

He gave her a small smile back, holding her cheek gently. But Rin's eyes drifted slightly as she picked up movement behind him. She gasped, pushing him to the side quickly just as Akuma stabbed into his back.

But with him moved, the blade continued forward.

Straight into Rin.

She gasped in pain as the blade penetrated her chest just above her heart. She looked up at the demon as he stared in shock and fresh scentless blood pooling on his chest, staining his clothes and dripping to the floor. He stepped back with the blade, dropping it to the floor. "No…"

Rin stared at him and covered the wound in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding. "Bound in life as in death, Akuma." She gasped but kept her eyes on him. "Die… knowing you killed yourself."

Akuma staggered for a moment as he covered the wound then looked at the balcony. With his last strength, he limped to it and collapsed on the balcony, looking up at the sky and the snow as it fell on him.

As he limped away, Sesshomaru recovered from the shock and grabbed hold of Rin as she collapsed, leaning her across his arms. She was slumped, unable to hold herself up, his arm all that kept her from the floor.

She smiled up at him. "This… this _is_ the end. _Now_ it's over Sesshomaru." She gasped and flinched at her wound. "After all these years… I finally avenged my family… and village." Her eyes moved to him again. "You know… I always thought that when this day came… I'd be alone. I never dreamed of having my last moments shared."

The demon stared down at her. His free hand reached for the useless sword by his side. "Tenseiga…"

"No…" She gasped, holding his hand over the sword hilt. "Bring me back and you will bring Akuma back too." She shook her head, pulling his hand away from the sword and wrapped her fingers around his. "No, this was always meant to be Sesshomaru." Each word was painful. Her heart was failing. "I… I'm just glad… I got to share… it with you."

"Rin."

Her hand closed a little around his. "Please Sesshomaru… don't be sad."

"I am not sad."

Her eyes lit up as she squeezed his hand a little more. "Of _course_ you're not." Her hand went to his face, leaving blood over his skin. "I can see it in your eyes."

He lowered his head into her hand and felt the pride in his friendship. "Rin."

"Sesshomaru… after I'm gone… you must **never** remove the pendent… it will keep protecting you but… you must never remove it."

"I don't need the spell to keep the gift you gave me. I will treasure your gift, Rin."

She pulled herself closer to his chest and sighed softly. "Bound to the night, the truth is mine to give."

"What do you mean?"

It was getting hard for her to breathe now and her eyes were closed in a constant peace. "Sesshomaru… I promise… you and I… we _will_ meet again. I… I can't say when or how… but… but we will meet again. I promise… I _will_ return to your side… someday." She found the strength to laugh once. "Maybe then you will be the one to protect me."

Death was so close. He could almost feel it. He could see the servants of the never world, hovering, waiting for her. He shook his head, tightening his grip on her. "Rin… how? How will I know it's you?"

Her eyes cracked open slightly. "Simple." She smiled. "I have never been afraid of you. So… just look for the girl… who isn't scared. That will be me. The one who… isn't… scared."

"Where? Where will I find you?"

She cringed in the pain, her body growing stiff as her heart gave one final beat. "When… you need me… Lord… Sess…homa…ru." She whispered then let out a sigh. The hand on his face dropped and her whole body slumped in his arms.

After a moment of silence, the demon let out a deep sigh as death finally claimed her life. His hand touched the pendant around his neck then lifted her up into his arms.

He'd bury her.

He'd find somewhere beautiful, where she could watch the stars and see the moon. He'd see to it that her sword and bow were with her but she was dressed as woman, not a warrior. She could have a happy life in the world beyond. A normal life.

As for the staff of two heads… he'd keep it somewhere safe. It might come in handy if he found the right person.

It took him a while to find the right spot but once he did, it was clear this was the only place for her to rest. It had a clear view of every star in the sky and could watch the moon cross the sky. He pulled back the snow and dug a hole in the earth, lying her down in it and covering her to the chest with a white sheet, her hands cross on top holding her dagger.

She looked so peaceful with a soft smile on her face.

He said goodbye to his friend and buried her.

He had no idea what he was doing, no idea on human burials but this was the best he could think of.

As the snow began to cover the freshly turned earth, he sighed and went off on the long task of looking for his father's tomb and fang.

That was after all what he wanted most of all.

Supreme conquest of the whole world. So humans and demons could cower before him.

But… there was one human who would never cower before him. And deep in his heart, he knew she would return. She swore to return to him.

And she always kept her word.

He would keep an eye out for his lost friend.

-0-0-0-

Lord Sesshomaru sighed softly as he looked up at the stars, his only remaining hand fiddling with the pendant on his neck. It had already proven itself in usefulness but his memories of Rin were too strong to forget even after hundreds of years.

There was a gentle moan beside him and he looked to see the human child Rin, tossing over in her sleep. He looked at her for a moment then reached over and pulled her hair away from the base of her neck. There, just under the neck of the kimono was a short scratch.

It had been there from birth.

He allowed a smile to cross his lips.

He had found Rin.

And he wasn't letting her go again.

**The End.**

**Well? What do you think? **

**Well no point saying it out loud stupid. Click review and type it! **

**I absolutely love reading them! I mean it! I LIVE FOR THOSE REVIEWS!**

**But the one thing I am most interested in is**

**What do you think of the theory of the story?**

**That the Rin in the anime/manga is a reincarnation? Like Kagome is Kikyō's, the child Rin is another Rin's incarnation. **

**I don't know where the idea came from; I think I was just watching videos on YouTube or something. **

**But it's such a sweet idea. I think… it's… *sigh* well… think about it? **

**No one knows why Sesshomaru is such a closed up person.**

**No one knows why he wanders so much (ok, he was looking for his father's sword)**

**No one knows where the staff of two heads comes from.**

**And most of all, no one knows why he cares about Rin.**

**Why he didn't kill her when he first saw her?**

**But I think it's such a sweet idea. That she protected him and looked after him while they travelled. And he wants to repay that kindness in protecting her reincarnation. **

**It's only an idea but I like it.**


End file.
